Hetalia Q&A
by Vampchick2010
Summary: The countries are back with me, Vamp, this time for a few questions provided by you. They will answer almost everything. I make no guarantees with Russia as part of the cast. So ask away! M just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

*stage appears suddenly and a young woman stands on it* "Hello," a woman says smiling. "And welcome to Hetalia Q&A and I don't own Hetalia. Let's meet our vict- I mean, guests. First is Germany!"

"Hello," Germany says glancing at Vamp.

"Hi, Doitsu," Vamp says smiling. [A/N: Yes, readers as I usually do with things like this. I go by Vamp or if you want you can call me Vamp-chan. I don't mind either way.]

"Ve, I am here too," Italy says clinging to Germany's arm.

"Hi, Ita-chan. Hey Nii-chan! You back there?" Vamp calls backstage.

"Just making some scones!" England calls back.

"Okay, make sure to bring me some please," Vamp calls back before turning to her list.

"Vamp-chan? Is it my turn?" Japan asks confused.

"Yeah, come on up," Vamp says.

Japan walks over to a chair just as Greece and Turkey enter the stage fighting.

"You two, stop that fighting this instant!" Vamp yells.

The two go off to their chairs.

Suddenly America, Canada and France drop through the ceiling.

"What the hell? I thought only America would enter that way," Vamp says surprised.

"He dragged me and France along as well," Canada says.

"Honhonhon," Youji says with a rape face behind France.

"Mon cher!" France says happily.

"Sis, you jump through a roof with your boyfriend?" Vamp asks not surprised.

"Yep, who else is showing up?" Youji asks.

"We are," as the rest of today's cast steps onto the stage and take their seats.

The ones that just entered are:

Hungary

Austria

Romano

Spain

Russia

China

Switzerland

Lichtenstein

Lithuina

Poland

Scottland

Wales

Ireland

"Well looks like everyone one is here," Vamp says just as England shows up with some scones. "Thanks Nii-chan. Go ahead and take a seat."

"Vamp, what is this paper?" Germany asks as a piece of paper falls in his lap.

"Why don't you read it out loud?" Vamp says knowing what it is.

"The Rules:

1. Any Question can be asked. These vict- guests will answer.

2. No dissing certain pairings. The hostess and her sister won't so neither should you.

3. Anything goes unless it is too disgusting," Germany reads.

"Yep, the three rules for this. Oh and there are no spots for hostesses/hosts to stay. But you can appear in whatever chapter you review," Vamp says.

"What am I then?" Youji asks.

"My sister and fellow torturer," Vamp says.

"That works," Youji smirks.

"That is settled. More countries can appear when asked a question. Now ask away readers!" Vamp announces.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia or Google Translate. Now on with the Q&A.

* * *

A piece of paper falls from the sky landing in Vamp's hand, "Looks like our first review is in."

A person walks in through a side door for reviewers only.

"Welcome, Chibi Veggie no Ouji," Vamp says.

"Hi, Vamp-chan!" Chibi Veggie no Ouji says.

"Can I call you Chibi for short?" Vamp asks.

"Sure," Chibi says.

"Thanks now you have a question for our burly German?" Vamp asks.

"Yes, I've got a perverted one for Germany," Chibi says. "Where is the strangest place you've gotten a boner? That was so embarrassing for me to say."

"WAS?!" Germany yells.

"Just answer it. I am curious about that as well," Vamp says.

"Nein," Germany says. "Why would you be curious Vamp?"

"My reviewer is asking the questions now. And I have morbid curiosity over such matters. Don't even think to pull the curiosity killed the cat routine," Vamp growls lightly in a friendly way.

"Ve? Curiosity killed the cat? Does that mean a kitty died?!" Italy wails.

"No, it is an expression. Suppose to ward off curiosity once long ago is my guess. But I am not an expert in such knowledge. Now if you would please answer the question, Doitsu," Vamp says.

"Die verrücktesten Ort, den ich jemals eine Erektion hatte, ist an Frankreich Haus," Germany says switching to German while blushing.

"Shall I translate for our burly German?" Vamp asks sweetly. "And I want to know the story behind that one Doitsu."

"Please do, sister. You and Prussia are the only ones who understood him," Youji points out a laughing Prussia.

"Okay he said, 'The weirdest place I've ever had an erection in is at France's house.' Now please enlighten us to how that came to be," Vamp asks of him.

"That was the day we gave him the sex talk," Prussia admits laughing harder at the memory.

"Oui, of course what mentors would we be if we did not try to show him firsthand what to do?" France says.

"Those books made him turn so red. It was awesome, kesesesesese," Prussia laughs.

"That was the point that before they even came near me, I ran away from them for a few hours," Germany mutters embarrassed.

"That talk was never given to me. I am so glad no one like those two ever tried. Don't want to imagine how scarring those two are when giving it," Vamp says. "How old were you then?"

"Little West was about twelve or so when we tried," Prussia admits.

"So young! You idiots. He was still just a child! You could have waited a couple more years!" Vamp scolds them waving her wooden katana dangerously close to their heads.

"Hey sis, where is Chibi?" Youji asks.

"Oh the reviewer? She left a few minutes ago rather red in the face," England says finally looking up from his book he apparently had been reading this entire time.

"Okay, hope she comes back," Vamp says after succeeding in knocking the two idiotic countries out. "Germany, you poor, poor thing."

Vamp gives him a hug and waits for the next paper to float down.

"Sis, there are no more," Youji says. "But I do have one question that people probably want to know. Are there any existing pairings?"

"Aw man, no more reviews? Oh pairings? In this one there is nothing pre-existing. That is for my other fanfictions. So whatever pairing you want. And it can be yaoi, yuri, or heterosexual. I don't mind," Vamp explains wincing slightly at her own mention of yuri. [A/N: I will admit I am not a fan of yuri. But if the reviewer is than I am willing to add it. Just please don't expect miracles when it comes to yuri based questions.]

* * *

Well that is the first answer(s). Hope that Chibi Veggie no Ouji is happy with how I put her personality. I don't know how you would want it. That info would be helpful if you want to add it to a review. Not necessary, just helpful.

And yes, any type of pairing is allowed. If you send in a dare with your questions than it will happen in a closet we have off stage completely installed with cameras.

Till next time, Vamp out!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hetalia, that honor belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya and whatever other companies. And in this one I am still a part vampire. Hehe, love that bit *gets hit in head over by Youji*

Youji: Sis. You. Are. Obsessed. With. Vampires.

Was it really necessary to emphasis every word? And yes I am, anyway on with the Q&A. *rubbing sore spot where Youji hit her*

* * *

"WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER EXICTING EPISODE OF HETALIA Q&A!" Vamp shouts happily.

"No need to shout," England mutters. "We are sitting right here. It is not that far."

"Sorry Nii-chan, I am just so excited. Skylar sent in some questions," Vamp says jumping around.

"Wait, Skylar? As in the anthro dragon from Game Time?" England asks.

"Yep," Vamp says making the 'P' pop. [A/N: Didn't know if you wanted to be human or not in this. Sorry if I was wrong, Skylar.]

"Honhonhon, perhaps I should give her a massage," France says as Skylar enters.

"That sounds nice actually. But first I have some questions," Skylar says smiling.

"Yes, there is a massage room backstage you two can use later," Vamp says as Skylar pulls out a piece of paper.

"Japan, do you have any idea why Godzilla/Gojira seemingly loves to destroy your cities, when there are so many other choices for him to make rubble out of, such as, say, Moscow, St. Petersburg, Perm or Nizhny Novgorod?" Skylar asks winking at America, then tail waves to Wales.

America having no clue why she is winking winks back. Wales waves with a smirk that seems to say see you later. Vamp looks confused as Japan answers.

"I am not sure why the films almost always have him attack Japan. He is usually very peaceful," Japan says.

"Hey, Japan can we visit him sometime?" Vamp asks.

"Perhaps," Japan says.

"When you say that you always mean no," Vamp pouts.

"Sis, get over it," Youji says.

"I have one last question. Vamp is Game Time dead or are you doing both at the same time?" Skylar asks as Vamp cracks up laughing.

"Sis, what is so funny?" Youji asks.

"Doing both at same time," Vamp wheezes out still laughing.

"She must have got a mental image popping up to laugh like that," Youji says not wanting to know.

"Yes, I did. Sorry about that. My mind is strange sometimes. Now to answer your question. No Game Time is alive and well for the most part. I don't get many reviews on that at the moment so updates are slow. And yes, I am working on both at the same time," Vamp explains no longer laughing.

"Zoro is right. You are long winded," Youji says.

"Hey, stop referencing my other fanfic!" Vamp growls at her. "So are there any other questions today?"

"I think I am the only one," Skylar says.

"Hmm, seems so. Thanks for stopping by Skylar," Vamp says as Skylar leaves for the massage room backstage. "France feel free to leave till the next questions come up."

France runs off backstage.

"I did sound proof that room right?" Vamp asks her sister.

"Yes, you did after me and France tried to sneak in there yesterday," Youji says.

"Good, hmm, well that is a wrap for today," Vamp says as the stage lights dim.

* * *

Hi another round of questions answered for the readers. Still need a name for the reviewers. Maybe some suggestions will come in next round.

Till next time Vamp out!


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own Hetalia and most likely never will.

Germany: That is a good thing for us.

I am not that bad. *daydreams*

Germany: Let's just start already

* * *

"We once again return with Hetalia Q&A!" Vamp announces appearing through a portal.

Today's look is the Xena warrior princess costume. Her long hair in a braid going down her back.

"Where is your iron cross?" Italy asks.

"I can't wear it with a Xena look. So I left it home for today. Okay you guys behave yourselves!" Vamp yells through the portal.

"WHATEVER WOMAN!" a voice yells.

"HEY!" Vamp yells as the portal closes. "Damn, that man needs to learn some respect!"

"Who was that?" England asks.

"My boyfriend and his friends," Vamp says.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?!" several say.

"Yeah, you met him in Game Time. Now anyway, we have a review to answer!" Vamp says happily as a piece of paper falls. "Anima's Illusions, welcome."

"Umm hi, Canada, since Russia's the largest country and you're the second largest country, why doesn't anyone notice you?" Anima's Illusions asks.

"I don't know why. I am use to it though," Canada answers and only the hostesses and the reviewer can hear him.

"WHO?" the rest of the nations ask.

"BAKA!" Vamp screams at them.

"Vamp-chan? Are you mad at us?" Italy asks starting to cry.

Germany shoots Vamp with a glare as he comforts Italy.

"No, I am not mad at you. I am just annoyed for poor Canada's sake," Vamp sighs.

Canada just smiles faintly unsure if it is a good thing to have Vamp on his side or not.

"Canada~" Vamp says in a sing song voice.

"Yes?" Canada asks.

"Let's get you noticed!" Vamp says dragging him backstage.

"Umm, can I go?" Anima Illusions asks Youji.

"Yeah, my sis will be gone for a while," Youji says stretching. "Hey, France, please give me a massage. I need it."

France just smiles and the two run off to the massage room.

* * *

A rather short chapter this time, maybe there will be more questions next time. Youji and I are also accepting questions if you want to know more about us.


	5. Chapter 5

*checks* Nope, still don't own Hetalia. Thank you for the questions so far.

* * *

Muffled voices can be heard backstage.

"Come on Canada show them," Vamp prompts dragging him toward the stage.

"No, please, I don't mind them not noticing me," Canada says blushing at what Vamp made him wear.

Canada is finally pulled on stage wearing a pink t-shirt that says '100% Attitude', a pair of rather short shorts and a pair of heeled sandals.

"Bro, how long you been here?" America says hitting his brother on the back.

"The whole time," Canada says in his usual whisper blushing.

"Honhonhon," France says eyeing the poor nation.

"France hands off. At least they notice you now," Vamp says smiling like she just won the lottery.

"Sis is that from my closet?" Youji asks.

"No, copies of what is in your closet. I made a few copies of some of your outfits as well as a few of mine for these nations to wear at some point," Vamp say shrugging.

Youji laughs taking pictures as Canada wishes he could hide.

Two pieces of paper float down from the ceiling as Vamp announces, "Two new reviewers today."

The Hetalia cast groans except for Canada. He just blushes wishing to go back to his normal clothes.

"Come on guys cheer up," Vamp says as the first reviewer of the day shows up. "Welcome Cheary."

"Umm... Hi. This question is for Romano," Cheary says taking the paper with her review on it.

"No need to be nervous," Vamp says with a reassuring smile.

"Sis, your fangs are showing," Youji reminds her.

"They are supposed to sis, we are part vampire," Vamp snaps back. "Sorry about that. Now what is your question?"

"How would you feel if Germany started eating tomatoes more than he eats potatoes? Would you stop hating him?" Cheary asks Romano.

"He is the Potato Bastard, so no I would not stop hating him. He better stay away from my tomatoes!" Romano shouts.

"Romano, play nice with the reviewers," Vamp says with a smile that screams if you don't you will pay dearly.

"Vampire Bitch," Romano mutters hiding behind Spain.

"Hmm, it was nice to have you here Cheary. Stop by anytime you have questions," Vamp says pretending to not have heard Romano.

"Bye," Cheary says leaving.

"Waddup, It is I, the Anti-France Weapon Supplier Guy, and I am here to ask some questions," a voice says stepping onto the stage.

"Ah, yes the next reviewer, AFWS. Welcome, love the name," Vamp says as France cowers behind Youji. "France, you coward hiding behind a woman."

"First off, to all the nations except Canada: WHY DON'T YOU F***INGW PRICKS EVER NOTICE HIM, HUH!? ESPECIALLY YOU AMERICA, HE'S YOUR BROTHER!"

Vamp had her ears covered while the shouting happened, "You are allowed to swear here. If you want to and I agree with your question."

"I notice him," America says and the rest finally don't say who. [A/N: By this point they have looks of utter terror upon their faces. MWHAHAHAHAHA!]

"See, Canada, my plan worked," Vamp says. "AFWS, they should remember him now."

"Okay, I am done yelling. Now Second off; to China: Don't you just hate when people mess up your human name? Instead of calling you Yao, people call you YAOI. To the audience and viewers, DON'T mess with China's name, he has the 4th most powerful military in the world," AFWS asks China.

"Aiyah, it is so annoying. What is yaoi anyway, aru?" China asks.

Vamp smirks planning on the next thing to teach these nations about with Japan and Hungary's help.

"So what is the next question?" Vamp asks him.

"Third off, to Vamp: Can you add Taiwan and Vietnam to the Roster?" AFWS asks.

"I don't see why not," Vamp says opening the portal only to show the One Piece world. "Opps wrong portal. Here it is."

Vamp changes the portal to the Hetalia world. Taiwan and Vietnam enter and take a seat. Both girls look confused.

"Finally more girls to join the cast," Youji says.

"Yep," Vamp agrees as AFWS reads his last question.

"And finally to Germany: How's it going, is Italy being annoying?" AFWS asks.

"I am fine. Italy is being Italy. He is making pasta backstage at this very moment," Germany says as singing can be heard backstage.

"That is all. See ya, and please, ACKNOWLEDGE CANADA!" AFWS says as he leaves.

"See ya," Vamp says hoping he comes back sometime soon.

"Well sis that was the last of the reviews," Youji points out.

Vamp pouts munching on the pasta Italy made and a few scones that England made.

* * *

Well this was the new chapter. Hope Cheary and AFWS liked how they were portrayed. I love hearing from all my reviewers.

Till next time, Vamp out.


End file.
